Love Is Funny
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Nora is Elsa's granddaughter. What makes her a freak is that her whole body is covered in many different tattoo designs. While she's living at the freak show she catches the eye of Twisty, Dandy and Edward Mordrake. Who will she chose to love?
1. chapter 1

The freak show has awlays been the only home I've ever known.

My parents sent me here 10 years ago to stay with my grandma Elsa Mars.

I was only 13 at the time, at that age I was young and wreckless. I didn't care about anyone or anything. My parents lectured me constantly about how I should focus more in school.And behave like the sweet innocent little daughter they always wanted.

But it just wasn't in me to do as they asked. I mean it's not like they ever made time for me anyways!

My dad was an alcoholic, and my mom was a workaholic and a slut. Having constant affairs with many men on the side.

But all that aside, I eventually stoped going to school and started hanging out with a group of people who I thought would always be there for me. But instead they branded me for life! And I mean that quite literally.

You see, back when I would hang out with those pricks. They would do alot of drugs, snort alot of things, take alot of pills.

As for me, I may have been rebellious but I sure as hell wasn't stupid! I would never take any of those damn drugs.

But since I wouldn't take them willingly, they made sure I would get them into my system somehow.

One night while we we're hanging out, they handed me a drink and I didn't think anything out of the ordinary about it.

But once that drink hit my stomach, I fell to my knees and completely blacked out.

When I woke up again, I was in my own bed and felt so Frekin nauseous!

But I was also in so much pain on and yes I mean ON my stomach!

When I pulled up my shirt and looked in the mirror, I nearly screamed at what I saw!

It was coverd in multicolored, still bleeding, painful, tattoos.

Tattoos of all different designs, poorly drawn stars, a broken heart, skulls, and the word freak!

I was so hurt, and betrayed and figured that I could tell my parents so we could do something about it.

But once I showed them my stomach, they both got angry. And blammed the whole damn thing on me!

I tried to explain to them a thousand times, exactly what happened. But neither of them Believed me!

They just continued to go on and on about how it was all my fault because of how rebellious I was.

So without hesitating, ny dad wrote my grandmother (Who I hadn't seen since I was 3) and asked her if I could live with her.

Next thing I knew, I was packed and pretty much shoved out the door. Without even as much as fucking goodbye.

As I sat there waiting for my ride, I didn't cry. I had no emotions left.

Soon enough, my grandmother's car pulled up to the house. When she stepped out, I expected an old religious lady who would be mean to me.

But instead she was the the most glamorous, and beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"Nora, my beautiful girl, come to Grandmama" she said with a smile and held out her hand.

I smiled for the first time in a while, and took her hand.

She put her soft hand to my cheek and kissed my forhead. I got into the passenger seat and smiled all the way to the little town of Jupiter Florida.

Where my new life was about to begin.


	2. 2

**(A/N: I did a little research. Nora Hildebrandt. Was the first tattoo lady freak! She was kidnapped by an Indian tribe and was forced to be tattooed everyday. Pretty interesting huh?)**

 ***Present Day*** Jupiter Florida isn't exactly the most friendliest place in the world.

But me, Grandmama, and our strange family. Live on the outskirts of town in our circus tents. Pretty much our own fair grounds, that grandmama calls "Elsa's cabinet of Curiosities."

Here you can be the biggest freak in the world, and you'll be accepted no matter how you look.

Every single freak that lives here, is some poor outcast that grandmama has taken in.

We have all kinds of characters here. Small people, like dwarfs. And the smallest woman in the world named Ma Patiet. She looks like a baby but in all reality shes older than me. And is one if Grandmama's most precious freak.

Paul the seal boy, who has short hands and is tattooed like me is like the grandpa ive never had.

Amazon eve is the tallest, most strongest woman I know.But she's also the sweetest and most fashionable next to grandmama.

Salty and pepper, the pinheads. Are to deformed individuals with a brain to big for there bodies. They cant talk much, but they're like the brother and sister I always wanted.

Next we have my best friend, legless Suzi. Poor girl has to walk on her hands. But she doesn't seem to mind it to much.

I can tell her anything and she wont judge me for it at all. Last we have Ethel Darling the bearded lady and her son Jimmy the lobster boy.

Ethel is Grandmama's best friend and my god mother. Ethel is very caring, and tells it like it is about anything. Jimmy is the same, but he's also very nice.

I love every single person here, I was sure that nothing in the whole world could come between any of us. Or hurt any of us. Little did I know, reality was about to prove me dead wrong!...


	3. 3

"Nora! Nora! Time to wake up!" said the cute little squeaky voice next to my bed.

When I opened my eyes I smiled at Ma Patiet.

"I'm up, I'm up" I said poking her cute little tummy. Picking her up, we both made our way to the area outside our tents. Where all of us gather to eat. When we got there I said good morning to everyone, and sat next to Suzi and Paul.

While we ate, I noticed a certain someone wasn't with us.

"Hey where's Grandmama?" I asked looking around.

"Last I saw her she said she was going into town" Said Eve.

"I wonder why, she rarely ever gose anywhere."

Everyone just shrugged and turned on the radio. For a while we all just sat there and listened to music. But a braking news Bulletin caught our attention.

Apparently there had been a murder in a local farm house. And children were beginning to disappear around Jupiter

"How creepy" said Suzi scooting closer to me.

"What kind of person kidnapps innocent children?" said Paul shaking his head.

"I don't know, but hopefully they catch the killer soon" I said before I got up to go back to my tent and change.

I changed into a short black dress with cherry designs on it. Red pumps to match, and I put my black hair up into a high ponytail with a red bandanna to match.

Sastified with my look, I walked outside and noticed everyone else was doing there own thing.

So to entertain myself I decided to go ride the carousel. On my way there I walked past Ethel who was sitting outside her Caravan. Drinking a small bottle if whiskey.

"Hey honey where are ya off too?" She asked me.

"To the carousel, gotta do something to enjoy myself" I said with a smile.

"Alright hun, but don't stay gone to long. Elsa should be back anytime soon."

I nodded and finally made my way to the ride.

Flipping on the switch, I quickly climbed onto the nearest horse ans rode it round and round.And as I went up and down, I looked at my tattooed arms.

Year aftet year, month after month. Grandma would bring in a personal tattoo artist and I would get a new tattoo Everytime.

At this point I had lost track of how many were actually on my arms and legs.

But truth be told, I couldn't bring myself to hate any of these designs.

It was almost as if the tattoos had become a part of me.

This was who I was, and if the tattoos made me a freak. Then id be happy to be a freak.

But I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed something in the distance.

In the nearby feild, standing by a tree was a clown.

Jumping down from the carousel, I took a few steps forward to make sure what I saw was real.

The clown was tall and was dressed in a dirty red and white clown suite. His face was whit, his eyes were black and his mouth was covered by a creepy grinning clown mask. And his hair consisted of three colors spiked up, red, yellow and green.

To any other normal girl, this clown would be something out of your worst nightmares.

But to a freak girl like me, I wasn't scared at all. He seemed like he belonged in our freak show. I couldn't help but smile when the clown waved at me.

I waved back, and he made a jester for me to come closer to him.

But before I could take my first step, I could hear Grandmama calling for me.

I gave the clown an apologetic look and quickly waved goodbye. But he didn't leave my mind for one minute as I ran back to the front of the freak show entrance.


	4. 4

When I got there, my grandma was introducing our newest freak to everyone.

A new girl...or should I say girls.

Two girls, one body! Conjoined twins! A body with two heads! I have never seen anything like it.

Both of them we're very pretty. Porcelain like skin, dark brown hair cut into a bob. And both pulled back by two different colored headbands.

"Nora, meet our new friends. Dot and Bet" Said Grandmama with a proud smile on her face.

I smiled and waved at them, but only Bet waved back. Dot on the other hand kept a straight face.

Over the next couple of days, with the help of our new attraction. Me and a couple of other freaks were able to put together a new banner.

Once it was put up, I was asigned to work with Jimmy at the ticket booth.

"Sure hope they bring in some paying customers" I said with a sigh.

"We all do Nora, but due to that stupid curfew in town. Alot of parents are keeping there kids home. That killer is still on the loose" Jimmy said putting one hand on my shoulder.

"Well I hope this ends soon, you know how much the show means to grandmama."

But just as I said that, a black fancy car pulled up to the booth.

Out stepped a woman in a very fancy dress, next to her stood a young man no older than me.

He was handsome looking but also very prepy. Dressed in a long white sleeved shirt, blue vest and khaki pants. His black hair was pushed back neatly, and his face was very clear.

You figure that a rich prepy boy like him would be happy and energetic. But instead this boy looked like he was the most misrable person on earth.

"Hi there, welcome to the freak show" Said Jimmy flashing his famous charming smile.

"Id like to but every ticket for myself and my son" said the woman happily.

Both me and Jimmy exchanged glances, but did as we we're requested.

"That's very generous of you Ma'am, we promise to put on a goos show for both of you tonight."

The entire time I said that, I could feel Jimmy's eyes on me. More than likely giving me a "Why are you being so nice?" look.

"Thank you very much young lady. Dandy thank the young woman."

I half expected him to give me a half-fast thank you. Or a simple thanks, but to my surprise. He took my right hand and kissed it!

"Thank you very much, see you tonight" He said with a flirtatious wink.

Once they were gone, Jimmy along with the rest of our group stood their in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No one has ever bought out an entire show before" said Suzi.

"And no rich boy has ever fallen for any of us freak girls before" said Eve in a teasing voice.

I shook my head at her, "He seems nice, but prepy isn't exactly what I go for.Who knows maybe I could look past it. Anyways we should all be glad we have a show to put on tonight. Im gonna go tell Grandmama."

"I want to tell her too!" Said Ma patiet.

Picking her up we both made our way inside the big top.


	5. 5

"Grandmama! We have something to tell you!" I said with so much excitement in my voice.

"What is it darling?" she asked.

I put Ma patiet down on the table and let her walk to grandma.

"Ms. Elsa, Ms.Elsa! A man in a big car came and bought the whole show for tonight!"

Grandmama gasped in excitement and hugged both of us.

"See what did I tell you? Those twins are going to save us."

"Are you ready for your big number tonight grandmama?" I asked.

"Ofcourse darling, stars are always ready to preform, no matter how big or small the audience is."

I nodded, "Can I preform tonight too grandmama? Pretty please?" I asked, practically fluttering my eyelashes.

She sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Libchen, remember what I told you.Once Grandmama has her big break, and you finish your new song. Then you may preform for as long as your little heart desires."

With a small frown, I nodded my head, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And made my way back to my tent.

My brain was on fire at this point. Quickly grabbing my pen and journal, I wrote down any lyrics that came to mind.

I failed to mention this earlier, but one of my many talents is song Writing.

Grandmama's big number tonight, is a song written by yours truly.

I was almost done writing the one I was working on. When I noticed how late it had gotten!

Soon it would be close to show time, and I would have to get ready. Looking through my closet, I found my white two peice cherry outfit. The white tube top stoped just above my bellybutton. And showed off my arms and shoulders. And the shorts showed off my thighs and legs.

Usually I wouldn't wanna show off this much skin, but for the show I had to to show off my tattoos.

Letting my hair lose, I brushed it and checked over my makeup.

When I was ready I slipped on my red pumps ans made my way to the big top.


	6. 6

I nearly gasped in excitement once Ethel announced Grandma's name.

Both me and the twins stepped off stage, to let the rest of the crew play their instruments.

We just stood there and watched as Grandmama came on stage wearing a blue suite and matching blue eye shadow.

 _"It's a god awful small afair._ _To the girl with the mousey hair._ _But her mommy is saying no and her daddy has told her to go._ _But her friend is nowhere to be seen. So she walks through her sunken dream._ _To the seat with the clearest view_ _and she's hooked to the silver screen._ _But the film is a saddening boar_ _for she's lived it ten times or more._ _She could spit in the eyes of fools as they ask her to focus on_ _ **SAILORS!!** Fighting in the dance hall._ _Oh man look at those cavemen go, it's the freakest show, is there life on mars??"_ Once her song was done I clapped for her. But I noticed that Dandy and his mother clapping at all. And my poor grandmama looked really upset.

Backstage, I changed out of my outfit into a simple red dress. When I was done, I saw Dandy talking to the twins and offering them ciggarets.

I chose to ignore them and go find my grandmama, but when I found her she was talking with Dandys mom.

Not wanting to interrupt, I sat with Suzi on stage and listened to what they were saying.

"My monsters are not prostitutes!!" Grandmama snapped.

Mrs. Mott giggled, "We dont want to buy them for the night, we want to buy them. $10,000 each."

Both me and Suzi exchanged glances.

"Can you believe this?" I whispered.

"10,000$ isn't nearly enough!" said Grandmama getting more and more upset.

"15,000$ and not a Penny more. Unless she grows another head."

Both Dandy and his mom giggled, thinking that amount of money would actually pay off.

"We're not going anywhere" said Dot.

"This is our home now" said Bet agreeing with her sister.

Once me and my grandma heard that we both exchanged smiles.

"My darlings, you've made me so happy" said Grandmama.

Dandy's face turned into one of anger.

"What about her?" He said pointing to me.

I blushed but snapped out of it once Suzi wrapped her arms around me.

"She's not up for grabs!" she snapped.

"My granddaughter will never be for sale! Now I suggest the two of you leave."

Dandy looked back at me and flashed me a dangerous smile.

"Such a shame, your granddaughter is a lovely young woman."

Dandys mother gave him a disapproving look.

"Yes, but she would be better without all of those scribble all over her."

I balled my fists up at that statement and looked away from her.

"Leave now!" Grandmama practically screamed.

"Fine were leaving, but I must say that the only freakish tonight was your attempt at singing."

With that said they both walked out, but as they did, Dandy gave me an apologetic look and blew me a kiss.

When they were gone, I jumped off stage and ran to my grandma's side throwing my arms around her.

Noticing my distress, she hugged me back and smoothed out my hair.

"Shhh Liebchen, its okay now. That woman has no idea what she's saying, you're beautiful don't you ever forget that. Now go on it's late, stars need there beauty sleep right?"

I nodded and kissed her cheek. After saying goodnight to everyone else, I walked to my tent. With the word scribbles constantly haunting my mind.

It kept echoing in my brain. I knew there was no way Id be able to sleep at all tonight. Not when I was feeling this way.


	7. 7

To clear my mind, I decided to go back to the carousel.

Instead of getting on one of the horses I decided to sit on the bench one.

I was so lost in thought about everything, that I didn't even notice that the same clown from earlier was already sitting there.

"Oh..hi, did you come to see the show?" I asked. But he didn't say anything, he just stared at me.

"I guess you don't talk much, but that's okay. My name's Nora, what's your name Mr.clown?"

But once again he didn't answer me and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well everyone needs a name...how about I call you..ummm.. Twisty?"

As a way of showing me he understood, he clapped his hands and nodded. Wich I guess ment he liked the name I gave him.

"Hey Twisty...do you think my tattoos look like.. scribbles?" I asked looking down.

"I know you can't answer me, but tonight one of our audience members said that theses we're just scribbles... Kinda hurt my feelings."

With that said I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. But in the middle of all that crying, twisty lifted up my chin and made me look at him.

In a raspy voice he said, "They're n-not scribbles N-N-Nora."

Hearing him speak made me sit there in shock. So much that I couldn't even feel my tears anymore.

Without thinking, I layed my head on Twisty's shoulder and just closed my eyes. Who knew someone as scary as him could be so nice?

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes again, I was back in my tent and in my bed!

"...Guess he brought me back" I thought to myself.

It was about 5am, but since I was up anyways I decided to work more on my song.

I was feeling super inspired for some reason.

 ***4 Hours Later***

"Nora? Nora you missed breakfast, are you okay?"

Suzi asks as she comes into my tent. Only to find me face down on a pile of papers exhausted.

From what I could feel, Suzi stacked up my papers together and put them on my desk.

Then she put my blanket over me and let me sleep in.

When I opened my eyes once again, Ethel was sitting next to me with a cup of coffee.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty, I brought you your favorite." She said handing me the cup.

"How long was I out for?" I asked taking a sip.

"Not that long hun, you didn't miss anything important. Drink up."

Doing as I was told, I drank some more and sighed in delight of the taste.

"Told ya, pumpkin spiced. Your absolute favorite.Is that your song you were working on?" Ethel asked.

I nodded, "I wish I could preform it, but since its so close to Halloween time I know you guys won't let me."

Ethel nodded and looked at me with concern.

"You know why hun, that's a dangerous holiday for us freaks."

I knew about our superstition about the holiday..but we'll get more about that later.

When I was finished with the cup, I thanked Ethel and ran to Grandma's tent to show her the song.


	8. 8

When I got there, Grandmama was sitting at her vanity working on her makeup.

"Grandmama! I finished the song!" I said jumping up and down, probably hyper from the coffee.

"Liebchen calm down" she said in a calm voice but I could tell she was getting annoyed.

"But I finished the song", I said proudly.

"Wonderful darling, why don't you leave it here and Grandmama will look over it for you. But in the mean time why dont you go into town and picl out a Halloween costume?"

I smiled like a Cheshire Cat, grandmama knew about my love for Halloween. And of course she didn't believe in the superstition.

"And while your out my love could you biy me another "Ravish me Red" lipstick?"

"Of course Grandmama. I promise to be back before it gets dark."

With that said, I went back to my tent to change.

I slipped into a white dress with black straps. A small black jacket to hide my arms, black leggings to hide my legs and black boots.

It's not that I was ashamed of my tattoos, but Grandmama always told me not to show off to much. She said it gave away to much before I could show them off at the show.

When I was ready, I made my way into town.

 ***** After buying grandmama's lipstick and one for myself. I made my way into the costume shop, and boy was it busy.

Practically crawling with little kids and their mothers.

I zipped up my jacket and began to look around the store.

Nun costume, too religious.

Princess costume, too girly.

Black latex costume, yeah right.

I decided that none of them really spoke to me, and that Id just make my own costume when I got back home.

As I walked out, I noticed Twisty standing in front of a local toy store.

Other people did their best to avoid them, but as for me I was happy to see him.

"Hey Twisty!" I called out.

He turned to face me and gave me a small wave.

"Good too see you again, wanna walk with me?" I asked.

He just nodded and walked beside me.

And as we walked I could feel other people staring at us. Not that I blame them, I bet we did make quite the pair.


	9. 9

As we walked I kept talking to him, even though it was pretty clear he wouldn't speak again.

"So my grandmama asked me to go into town for her. And of course they all looked at me like I wasn't even human. Even though they can't see my legs and my arms..they know I'm different. But im a freak...I should be used to it."

To make me stop walking,twisty stood infront of me and furiously shook his head.

"You don't see me as a freak do you?" I said with a smirk.

I nearly gasped when he did the one thing, I never thought he'd do.He wrapped both of his arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The hug was so warm..so comforting. Despite the fact that he was kinda smelly and his suite was really dirty.

When we pulled away I looked up at that scary face. I couldn't understand what I was feeling for him.

He ment so much to me, yet I knew nothing about him.

I chose not to dwell on it to much and just continue walking.

But suddenly a car pulled up next to us.

"Excuse me? Clown? Do you do Private parties for children?"

As I looked closer, I saw that it was Mrs. Mott.

"My son has been a little down in the dumps lately, I'll pay you handsomely for it."

Twsity nodded and got into the backseat of the car. I shook my head no at him but he didn't seem to understand.

"Would you like to come along dear? Dandy did take a liking to you after all?" she asked.

I huffed at her, and took off my jacket.

"I'm nothing but scribbles remember?"

She frowned, remembering what she had told me.

"I apologise for my statement dear, I just try to do what I can to make Dandy happy. Sometimes I get a little worked up."

"Well I hope your son enjoys his clown, I'm going home."

She shrugged and began to drive away. But as she did, Twisty gave me a wave and a apologetic look.

I waved back and made my way back to camp.


	10. 10

When I got back, everyone was either just sitting around or drinking like usual.

When I made it into Grandmama's tent she was sitting on her couch, drinking, and reading over my song.

"My darling you're back, did you get my lipstick?"

I nodded and handed it to her. "Did you like the song Grandmama?" I asked sitting down next to her.

With a smile, she gently grabbed my face and began to apply the lipstick to my lips.

"It's wonderful Libchen,but it did remind me of a certain event that took place. Just a few years before you came here to live with me."

Hearing that caught my attention. "What event Grandmama?"

She finished up with the lipstick, she grabbed her makeup bag and began to apply some blush to my cheeks.

"Well you see, one night when we were putting on one of our shows. This young lady not much older than you, attended the show with her boyfriend. She seemed so happy, but from what I could see He didn't exactly look happy to with her.

At one point he asked her to walk outside with him. So when I was finished with my performance. I fallowed the young couple outside twards the carnival rides.

They looked like any other happy couple walking hand in hand to the carousel.

He helped her onto the most colorful horse on the ride, and I watched as her smile lit up.

They were so busy with each other that they didn't even notice that I myself had gotten on the ride.

As it rode round and round, she continued to tell him how much she loved him. How much she wanted to stay with him. How much she greatful to have him in her life.

But instead of loving and kind words, he looked at her and said "I'm in love with someone else, she's better than you in everyway."

I could literally feel her heart brake, as her tears ran down her face.

She begged and pleaded for him to stay with her, but he wouldn't hear of it.

He stepped off the ride while it was still in motion and began to walk away.

She tried to run after him, but she was strapped so tight to the ride. That she couldn't get herself off in time.All she could do was watch him walk away as the ride went round and round."

"... That's so sad Garndmama, what happened to her?" I asked.

"She was in such a state of shock that nothing could snap her out of it. From what I was told she was sent to a place called Briarcliff. No one has seen her since.

Of course when the story got out, people began to makeup rumors about the fairgrounds. They even made up some dumb pome about it too. It went...

 _"The Carnival is where she fell_ _for the first time on the carousel._ _Round and Round in the same hell_ _She never got under his shell."_

The more I listened to her story, the more I began to get anxiety about this whole falling in love thing.

I mean I haven't even had a boyfriend and im 23 years old.

Noticing my worried expression, Grandmama kissed the top of my forhead.

"There, There love. Not all men are like that. Your grandfather was the most loving man I had ever met. You may feel alone now, but you just wait and see you'll meet the right man."

With a small and quick hug, I grabbed my song and made my way to the stage to rehearse it.

But when I got there I noticed Eve and Suzi where watching something.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"That rich kid is here, he says he wants to be part of the show." Said Eve.

"Looks like Jimmy is giving him the hint that he can't" said Suzi with a worried look.

Dandy looked very upset and stormed out of the tent.

"Nora? Where are you going?" Jimmy called out to me. As I jumped off stage and ran after Dandy. Not even sure why I was doing it myself.

When I found him, He was slamming his head against the steering wheel of his car constantly saying.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Dandy stop!" I said as I opened the car door and grabbed his arm.

When he looked up at me, his forhead was bleeding and he had a scratch on his face.

"Hey..your that girl my mother insulted."

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled out my handkerchief to clean his wound.

"Yeah yeah, forget about that. You're hurt" I said wiping off the blood.

"Why are you being so nice to me? All the other freaks are mean."

"Dandy, they don't mean to be mean to you. They just dont understand how a boy like you who has everything would want a life like ours."

"You...you think im privaliged?" he asked.

"Ofcurse I do, you have a nice car. Nice clothes, and...well a handsome boy like you might make a good ringleader one day." I said hoping that would make him happy.

And I nearly sighed in relief when he smiled again.

"Well I have always wanted to be an actor but mother wouldn't let me."

"You look like you would be a great actor Dandy."

He flashed me another smile and took my hand in his and kissed it.

"You've been very kind to me and I don't even know your name."

I blushed and smiled back, "It's Nora, Nora Mars."

"Well Ms. Nora Mars would you like to Join me for Dinner tonight?"

Without hesitation I said yes and got into his car.


	11. 11

As we drove to his house, Dandy held my hand the entire time.

When he pulled in, I began to get really really really nervous.

"Wont your mom be upset that I'm with you? I mean she did invite me here earlier but...I don't know."

Dandy just shook his head and kissed my cheek.

"Dont worry Nora, Mother will just have to adjust to us having a new guest."

I nodded and tried to control my heart rate as we walked inside his mansion.

"Dandy darling! You're home,...oh and I see that you've brought that lovely girl from the freak show" said Mrs. Mott.

I rolled my eyes at her fake kindness and let Dandy lead me upstairs.

"Her name is Nora mother. Now if you'll excuse us we'll be upstairs."

We continued to walk upstairs, but Mrs. Mott wasn't to far behind us.

"But Darling, I have a surprise for you! Maybe you and Nora could use a new friend."

Both me and Dandy exchanged glances, and let her walk ahead of us.

"Are you're eyes closed children?" She asked.

"Dont be stupid, let us in!" said Dandy, but both of us stopped dead in our tracks when we saw what the surprise was.

"Its a clown! Your very own clown, you two can do whatever you want with him. I will leave you alone to play."

The clown was non other than twisty. When he saw me holding hands with Dandy he tilted his head to the side.

But Dandy let go of me, and walked up to twisty to get a better look.

"What do you think of him Nora?" Dandy asked.

"His name is Twisty, we met a few days ago at the fair grounds."

"Ah interesting, Well Mr. clown mother has hired you to entertain us, do somw tricks at once."

Twisty did as he was told, and made us balloon animals and gave us toys of his bag.

I clapped my hands and giggled at him. But Dandy just sat there looking board out of his mind.

A good two hours later, Mrs. Mott called me and Dandy down for dinner.

Dandy walked ahead of me, but I looked back at Twisty.

"We'll be back to play with you in a bit kay? Sorry we have to leave you here."

Twisty just nodded and pulled out a small red flower from his clown suite.

"Aw for me?" I asked.

He nodded and bowed to me.

I put the flower in my hair, and I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

Making my way downstairs, I was half excited and half nervous of dining with the Mott family.


	12. 12

Just sitting at a fancy dinner table made me feel so out of place. Luckily for me, I was allowed to sit next to Dandy. And did my best to ignore Mrs. Motts stares from across the table.

And I was more than sastified with the meal we we're served. sirloin steak, grilled asparagus, caviar and a glass of expensive sparkling cider.

"Is everything to your liking my dear?" Mrs. Mott asked.

"Yes ma'am, you can't get a meal like this back home." I sais trying to sound as nice as possible.

"You know Nora, it's very rare that Mother and I ever have dinner guests. I'm very happy you joined us." said Dandy with a wink.

I winked back, but could feel my stomach drop when Dandy's expression changed into one of anger. When his mother said, "Well dear I think Ms. Nora should head home after Dinner. I'm sure she will be more than happy to have you drive her. Or we could call her a taxi."

Before I could say anything to any of them, Dandy stood up in anger.

"Enough Mother! She can leave when she's ready to leave. Comeon Nora let's go back with Mr. Clown."

Walking bacl upstairs with Dandy, we went back to the room.

"Twisty were back" I said as we approached our clown friend, who was playing with a few of the toys he brought us.

"You know Mr. Clown, your silence is highly provocative. Come pick out toy, show us what kind of clown you really are." Said Dandy lifiting up the lid to his big toy chest.

As Twisty looked through it, Dandy pulled me aside and he began to look through twisty bag.

"Hey, what are you doing?! " I whispered, but stood there frozen in fear when we both discovered a man's severed head on the bottom of the bag!

Backing away to catch my breath, I screamed as Twisty knocked Dandy over the head with one of his wooden clown pins.

With a grunt, Twisty took his bag and made his way twards the door.

But he stopped and looked back at me.

I was shaking in fear and tears were rolling down my face.

"Twisty...why?" I asked.

He just shook his head and made his way out the door.

Picking myself back up, I ran over to Dandy and shook him.

"Dandy! Dandy wake up please?"

Slowly, Dandy opened his eyes again and groaned in pain.

"Dandy...are you oaky?" I asked still crying.

"Yes im fine, lets get you back home okay?" You'll be safer there.

I nodded and cried the entire car ride back home.


	13. 13

"Are you going to be okay Nora? I know he was your friend." Dandy asked.

I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I stepped out of the car.

"Get home safe" I said through my sobs.

Dandy gave me a sympathetic look and said, "If you ever need anyone or anything, The Mott house is always open to you."

With that said he drove away, and I walked slowly to my tent.

"Nora?..Love are you alright?" Paul asked as I walked by him.

"Nora sweetie, are you hurt?" Eve asked.

But i just walked passed her too.

"Nora? Where did you go?" Suzi asked trying to take my hand.

But my mind and emotions were a million miles away. I didn't mean to be rude to those that I loved, but I was still in a state of shock.

"Libchen! Where the hell have you been?!" Grandmama asked as she tried to stop me from walking.

But I just pushed passed her and contiued to cry as I walked.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Bet ask.

"She looks so pale, we have to do something" Said Jimmy.

As I continued to walk, I could hear everyone fallowing me.

They constantly continued to ask what was wrong. If I was hurt, If someone hurt me. There was no way I could tell them what happened. They wouldn't understand. But I had to get my feelings out somehow.

I continued to walk until we were in the big top. I turned to face Everyone with tears still falling.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm fine I swear. Ive just been through alot tonight and its not easy to talk about. So to make myself feel better, may I please sing the song I wrote for everyone Grandmama?"

She pushed passed everyone and wiped the tears away from my face.

"Of course my Darling, anything you want. But no more tears understand?"

I nodded and walked with Eve and Paul onstage.

Eve began to play the piano, and paul played the melody on the drums.

 _ **(Carousel By: Melanie Martinez)**_

 _ **"Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,**_

 _ **Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,**_

 _ **Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,**_

 _ **Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel**_

 _ **Come, come one, come all,**_

 _ **You must be this tall**_

 _ **To ride this ride at the carnival**_

 _ **Oh, come, take my hand**_

 _ **And run though playland**_

 _ **So high, too high at the carnival**_

 _ **And it's all fun and games,**_

 _ **'Til somebody falls in love,**_

 _ **But you've already bought a ticket,**_

 _ **And there's no turning back now**_

 _ **Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,**_

 _ **Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,**_

 _ **Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,**_

 _ **Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel**_

 _ **This horse is too slow,**_

 _ **We're always this close,**_

 _ **Almost, almost, we're a freakshow**_

 _ **Right, right when I'm near,**_

 _ **It's like you disappeared,**_

 _ **Where'd you go? My dear, you're a freakshow!**_

 _ **And it's all fun and games,**_

 _ **'Til somebody falls in love,**_

 _ **But you've already bought a ticket,**_

 _ **And there's no turning back now**_

 _ **Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,**_

 _ **Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,**_

 _ **Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,**_

 _ **Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel**_

 _ **Why did you steal my cotton candy heart?**_

 _ **You threw it in this damn coin slot,**_

 _ **And now I'm stuck, I'm stuck**_

 _ **Riding, riding, riding**_

 _ **Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,**_

 _ **Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,**_

 _ **Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,**_

 _ **Feel like I'm glued on tight to thisCarousel"**_

When I was done, everyone in the camp clapped for me.

"That was great!" Cheered Jimmy.

"You were amazing Nora" said Suzi with a proud smile.

I looked over at Grandmama and noticed she had mixed looks of Envy and happiness.

"Thank you Grandmama for this opportunity. I'll never be as big as a star as you but thank you for always being my number one supporter."

She smiled and blew me a kiss.

"So where did you really go?" Suzi asked as she sat with Eve in my tent. The three of us were having us a small slumber party to make me feel somewhat better.

I sighed and knew I couldn't tell them the whole truth.

"If I tell you, the both of you have to swear that you will not tell my grandmother."

"We promise, now tell us" Said Eve and Suzi.

"Okay, you guys remember that rich boy that came here earlier?..Well he invited me to his house for dinner."

Both Eve and Suzi exchanged glances,

"Are you nuts? Remember how he tried to buy you?!" Said Eve.

"Yeah I remember, but today I really got to know him He's really nice, and fun, and he has big dreams just like any of us."

"Oh yeah? Well what about his mother? Remember how she insulted your look?" said Suzi.

"Yeah, but I chose not to let it get to me anymore. Sure me and Mrs. Mott don't see eye to eye. But at least Dandy accepts me for who I am."

Both girls groaned. "So please explain to us why you were crying when you got back please." Said Eve.

"I already told you girls, I don't want to talk about it. But I can tell you right now that Dandy has nothing to do with it."

They both nodded and dropped the subject.

For the rest of the night, we did each other's hair, makeup, nails ans eventually fell asleep.

 _ ***Some time in the middle of the night***_

"Nora!..Nora! wake up." I heard a voice Calling from outside my tent.

Getting up, I slowly walked out and avoided waking up the girls.

When I walked out, I saw that it was Dandy!

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"I couldn't get you out of my head, care to take a walk with me?" he asked taking my hand in his.

"I.. I'd love to dandy but I umm.. I'm still in my nightgown." I said kinda embarrassed.

He just flashed me his smile and wrapped his jacket around me to keep me warm.

"You'll be okay, now come on we can go anywhere you wanna go."

"How bout down to the lake, It's beautiful at night time."

He nodded and we both walked hand in hand to the lake.

"You know, I was on my way home when I heard you singing. You really have talent Nora."

I blushed at his words. "Thanks Dandy, I had been working on that song for a while."

He continued to compliment me all the way to the lake. And it almost made me forget about why I was so upset to begin with.

When we were finally there, we both just stood there holding hands and watching the moon rise over the lake.

"I... I'm glad you came to see me too Dandy. But I have to know..why are you so nice to me? And so angry at Everyone else?" I asked hoping that didn't piss him off.

He layed a hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"I know as well as you that I can be well uhh.."

"A little harsh" I said finishing his sentence.

"Okay fair enough, but there's something about you Nora. You are a glacier of cool streaming water in the dry desert that is my heart. I thought I would never feel love, but once I met you I felt a change inside myself. I want you Nora, you and only you."

I was touched by his words, but I had only one doubt clouding my mind.

"What about the Twins Dandy? You liked them before you liked me."

He shook his head at me, "That was a mistake my darling. Only a fool would miss a chance to be with a woman like you."

"But...what about your mother? I doubt she'll approve of us."

Dandy grabbed both my shoulders and practically tackled me into a hug, making me gasp.

"I don't care! She may tell me what to do. She may control my dreams, and she may not approve of everything I do. But she will not tell me who to love!

I love you Nora Mars, please give me a chance. I promise to control myself around you. And if I explode even once, you may end this relationship all on your own. What do you say."

I pulled away from him, grabbed his face and kissed him with as much passion as I could.

Dandy was so surprised that, that he didn't have time to close his eyes.

"I say that I'm willing to give you a chance Dandy Mott, but I will not allow you to control me understand?"

Dandy nodded and I could see tears of joy in his eyes.

But as we kissed again, we we're both unaware that we were being watched by Twisty himself. And he was most definitely not happy!


	14. 14

_***2 Weeks Later***_ HALLOWEEN had finally come!!

Since there was a curfew now thanks to a certain killer, there would be no shows for a while.

Wich was fine with everyone else, because that ment we would actually be able to enjoy the holiday.

Since it was was the only holiday us freaks felt normal, I decided to spend it with my family.

Dandy wanted me to spend it with him, but I told him that it would be safer if we both just stayed home.

Despite his disappointment, Dandy agrees and said his mother was throwing a Halloween party for him anyways.

Right now, all of us freaks were in the bigtop enjoying ourselves.

Ma patiet and Eve we're carving a pumpkin.

Paul and Suzy we're bobbing for apples.

And Jimmy was talking with Ethel about how much booze she had been drinking thses past couple of days.

I was busy, sewing together my costume. I decided that this year I would be a little doll, cute but creepy.

Currently I was working on the bottom of costume. A poofy Purple tutu, with a pink top that stopped just above my stomach.

While I was busy working on it, I was approached by Bet and Dot. Both girls were carrying a tray of orange frosted cupcakes with black sprinkels and candy corn.

"Hi there Nora, we made theses for you" Said Bet her sweet voice.

I looked up at them with a straight face, "For me? But I thought for sure you girls didn't like me."

Both of them shook there heads.

"No it's not like that at all, I'm sorry for the way I acted when we first got here. Its just hard for a two headed girl to feel normal around other folks like yall. I hope you can forgive us." Said Dot.

I smiled at both of them and set down the tray. Taking both hands in mine, I said "Of course I forgive you girls, we're all family here."

Both of them smiled back and shared the Cupcakes with me.

"That song you sang for us the other night was so well written. Will you be singing again for us tonight? I'm sure if we enjoyed your singing, others will too." Said Bet.

I shook my head, "You girls are new here, so I'll be the first one to fill you in. We don't preform on Halloween..ever."

"Why not?" Asked Dot.

"On account of Edward Mordrake" said Eve.

"Who?" Both girls asked.

"Edward Mordrake, the two faced prince himself." Said Ethel as she began to fill us in on Edwards backstory.

The man was smart, and very talented. Only problem was, he had a face on the back of his head. Ugly as a demon, who would whisper horrible things to Edward. He was sent to better insane asylum, but escpaed and joined a freak show just like ours. But he killed every freak in the camp, and then hung himself.

"So we don't preform on Halloween out of respect?" Bet asked.

"Out of fear darling, because if any freak preforms on Halloween, they summon the spirit of Edward Mordrake. And his demon half face." Said Paul.

"...Have you ever seen him Grandpa Paul?" I asked getting a little scared.

"No Love, but it is said that he has to chose one freak to take back with him to hell."

"Stop it already, you're scaring them" said Jimmy pulling me aside.

"You don't think it's true?" I asked him.

"No way, its just bunk" he said trying to calm me down.

"Its true" said Ethel taking another swig of liquor.

"Well let's just hope he doesn't visit the fair grounds tonight" I thought to myself.

( **Later)**

"Hmm not bad, not bad at all" I said as I looked at myself in the mirror.

To complete the pink shirt and purple tutu, I had matching pink pumps with white socks. And a big pink bow on my head. With a littlr bit of puprle eye shadow and pink lipstick added. I looked super freaky, but also very cute.

"You look very lovely tonight my dolly. How do you like my costume?" My gramdmama asked as she came into my tent.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. You look like a star ready to take the stage Oma( _Oma is German for Grandma)_ "

"That's my plan exactly,I plan on singing tonight. I have to prepare for the future shows we will put on in the upcoming months."

I gave her a nervous look, "But grandmama, what about Mr. Mordrake?"

She shook her head at me, "Oh my little doll. You really think im going to let a silly superstition like that stop me? Come now, stars must always shine."

Fallow her to the big top, we walked in to see Bet and Dot. Both girls were in stage practicing there new act.

Sitting way in the back of the big top, was a young man. He was dressed in a white, muticolored clown suite. A freaky clown mask, and a black hat.

And sitting not to far from him was Twisty! Seeing him made me very surprised, happy, and scared. Knowing exactly what he was didn't exactly put me at ease.

When he saw me, he gave me a small wave. And I gave him a half wave back.

Up ahead of us, was Paul and Eve holding Ma Patiet. Practically begging the twins to get off the stage.

"Even a rehearsal can summon Mr. Mordrake" Said Eve.

"You carnies are so superstitious" said Dot in a annoyed voice.

I gave her a look that told her to check her attitude, but Grandmam walked on stage and told them to go back to there tents.

When they were gone, Grandmama told me to sit in the audience. And for Paul and the girls to go on stage to play there instruments.

I sat there half excited, and half nervous because I could feel the eyes of both clowns on me.

But one the music started to play, Grandmama's beautiful voice rang through the big top.

 _(God's and Monsters By:Lana Del Ray)_

 _ **In the land of Gods and Monsters**_

 _ **I was an Angel**_

 _ **Living in the garden of evil**_

 _ **Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed**_

 _ **Shining like a fiery beacon**_

 _ **You got that medicine I need**_

 _ **Fame, Liquor, Love give it to me slowly**_

 _ **Put your hands on my waist, do it softly**_

 _ **Me and God, we don't get along so now I sing**_

 _ **No one's gonna take my soul away**_

 _ **I'm living like Jim Morrison**_

 _ **Headed towards a messed up holiday**_

 _ **Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing**_

 _ **Oh yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly want**_

 _ **It's innocence lost**_

 _ **Innocence lost.**_

As she sang, I could feel every emotion in her voice. But suddenly the big top was filled with what looked like Green Misty fog.

And as she finished up her song a man dressed all in black, with shoulder length black hair. A black top hat, and a can walked into the big top.

 _ **When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me crazy**_

 _ **Cause life imitates art**_

 _ **If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?**_

 _ **You tell me, "life isn't that hard"**_

 _ **No one's gonna take my soul away**_

 _ **I'm living like Jim Morrison**_

 _ **Headed towards a fucked up holiday**_

 _ **Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing**_

 _ **Oh yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly want**_

 _ **It's innocence lost**_

 _ **Innocence lost.**_

As she finished up, the clowns and me clapped for her. But the man in black just stood there and smiled at her.

As she took a bow, he disspared right before our very eyes.

In the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder if that was... Edward Mordrake


	15. 15

As I walked back to my tent for the night, I hummed Grandmama's song to myself.

Unaware that someone was right behind me.

I stopped in my tracks, turned around and smirked.

"You can stop the stalking now Dandy I know its you."

He groaned and took off his mask.

"How did you know it was me Nora?" he asked almost as if he was ready to throw another one of his famous fits.

"Your hair doesn't fool me for a second, your the only boy around here who has thick black hair." I said with sas to my voice.

He smirked at me and took me in his arms. "You look beautiful tonight. You wanna meet me back the lake later on?" he asked.

"What about your Halloween party with your mom?" I asked getting a little nervous.

"Oh dont worry about that, mother has made me very angry tonight so I left. Can you believe she actually wanted me to dress up like Howdy Doody?!"

I chuckled at him. "So im guessing this clown suite of yours is one you made yourself?"

He nodded and pulled me in for a kiss.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

I nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled and ran off to do some trick or treating, he didn't exactly care about the curfew.

Walking back to my tent, I was stopped by Twisty! He held out his arms like he was expecting a hug. But I backed away from him in fear.

"You..you shouldn't be here.I was happy to have you as a friend at first Twisty. But I can't be friends with a murderer!"

I tried to push passed him, but he grabbed my arm and gave me an apologetic look.

"Just let me go! I don't trust you anymore! Just leave." With that said, I ran away from him and hid behind my Grandmama's tent.

Keeping quiet I listened as Twisty walked away. When I was sure he was gone, I got up off the gorund, dusted my skirt off and turned around to walk inside Grandmama's tent.

But as I did, I came face to face with the same man dressed in black as before!

He smiled at me, and his cold blue eyes stared into mine.

He bowed and kissed my hand tenderly.

"... Edward Mordrake?" I asked in a low voice.

"At your service, and a good Hallows eve to you my dear lady." He said before he turned around and showed me his other face. It was just as ugly as Ethel had described it! And the vile thing winked at me!

When he turned around he held out his hand for me.

"Come my dear, walk with me wont you? It's not very often we are in the company of a beautiful maiden such as yourself."

"... You won't hurt me will you?" I asked in a scared voice.

"You have my word my dear, no harm shall come to you."

I nodded and before I knew it...I was under Mr. Mordrakes spell.


	16. 16

As I fallowed Edward around the fair grounds, I felt like I was walking on air.

All I could do was fallow him no matter where he went.

"We can see what makes you a freak my dear, but I scenes that you weren't born that way." He said in that calm voice of his.

I shook my head, "People did this to me. I've gotten used to my scribbles" I said that last part with hurt in my voice.

I continued to tell him how I got them, how I was disowned by my parents. How I was Elsa Mars's granddaughter.

"Don't be discouraged my dear, even with the variety of art on ur skin. You are still very lovely."

Even in a trance, I blushed at his words.

Finally we stopped walking, and entered Ethel's Carriban.

As soon as she saw me with Mr. Mordrake she froze in terror.

"Nora...what are you doing with him?" she asked.

I lifted my shoulders, still in my trance I wasn't in control of what I did or said.

"A good Hallows eve to you madame" he said bowing and showing her his other face.

"Edward Mordrake...I...I didn't summon you... What..what are you doing with my god daughter?" she asked in a shakey voice.

"Oh dont worry madame, she is in good hands. But we cannot leave not until all questions have been answered."

In my trance, I could still feel sad as Ethel told us her back story.

How she used to be a well known stage girl. How she was in love with her manager Dale the strong man.But when she gave birth to Jimmy, her and Dale were so poor. She had to give birth under a tree, and Dale showed off baby lobster clawed Jimmy as a freak show attraction.

She sat there and cried and said she wouldn't blame Edward if he took her.

Pushing through the trance, I kneeled down and held Ethel.

A creepy yet calm voice said to both of us "...Not the one".

Pulling me up to my knees, Edward let me say my goodbyes and we continued to walk around the fair grounds.


	17. 17

The first tent we went into was Suzi's. She was sond asleep, but once Edward stood over her she immediately woke up.

She tried to crawl away with her hands, but Edward picked her up with his powers and threw her against her dresser.

Braking free from my trance I ran to my best friends side.

"What did you do that for?!" I said between gritted teeth.

"Because there is no escape for your friends...Not until all questions are answered."

I held onto Suzi as she looked at Edward in fear.

"Tell us your story."

"...I commited a Sin..." Said Suzi looking down in shame.

"Give us your Sin" Edward said not giving that easily.

She continued to tell us about how the doctors took her legs at just two years old.And how her parents left her on the steps of a children's home. And how she killed someone before Elsa found her.

For all the years that Suzi had been my friend,I could never bring myself to ask how she lost her legs.

Edward made the decision to spare her, and began to pull me back onto my feet.

"Let me help her back into bed at least! She's my best friend!" I snapped.

Helping her back into bed, Suzi whispered "What are you doing?" I tucked her in and kissed her cheek.

"He has me under his trance, don't worry I wont met him take anyone." I whispered back.

Taking Edward's hand, I walked with him to the next tent...Grandpa Paul's.

 ***** Once Paul saw the green mist, he stood there in fear.

And When he saw Me with Edward he had the same reaction as everyone else. I kept saying it was okay it was okay.

And he told us his back story as well.

How he came from austria, and how he was born with his tiny arms.How he came here to Jupiter dreaming of a better life. And how he tattooed himself to hide from the world.

With every word that he told us, tears came to his eyes. Paul had never cried infront of me before so of course I felt bad for him.

"Not the one" said the face.

"Your safe Grandpa" I said before I got up with Edward once again.

As we walked Edward asked, "Is he your real grandfather?"

"No..but ive known him for years. And he's very similar to me. So I consider him the grandfather I never had...Did you have any family Mr. Mordrake?" I asked.

He sighed, "I had a loving mother...my father was ashamed of my appearance since birth...he was the one to put me in the asylum."

I could feel my heart braking for him. But chose not to bring it up anymore.

We passed by the Pinheads, but Edward said their innocence was to much for him.

And he even skipped the twins tent, and im not really sure why.

Next thing I knew we we're standing in my Grandmama's tent.


	18. 18

Elsa was sitting at her vanity working on her makeup when she spotted Edward in the mirror. I stood by the front of the tent to nervous to even step foot all the way in.

Of course she automatically thought he was a man here to premote her to a bigger talent agency.

But once Edward told her his true intentions, Grandmama got really upset.

"Get out of my tent! Your Halloween prank is not funny."

"Oh I can asure you its all very real madam" Edward said as his group of dead carnies stood around him and Elsa.

One was a tall black man wearing an striped carnie suite and a large knife in his head.

A large woman in a pink dress with her throat slit.

And a few more who looked like zombies and still had bleeding wounds.

They grabbed ahold of my Grandmama who kept screaming "No! No! I am there gaurdian!"

"Stop it!!" I screamed as I tried to run to her side, but Edward grabbed ahold of me from behind.

"No let me go!!" I tried desperately to get out of his grip, but Edward was so much stronger than me.

Suddenly the carnies had my grandma pinned down to her bed, and I gasped in suprise as they pulled off...her fake wooden legs.

"You don't understand" she said through tears.

"Oma, warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" ( _Grandmama why didn't you tell me?)_ I asked knowing only she'd be able to understand me.

"Es tut mir leid Schatz,es ist kompliziert"

( _I'm sorry sweetie, it's complicated)._ Pushing Edward away from me, I sat there with my Grandmama and listened to what she had to say.

She explained to me and Edward how she lived in a time period in Germany where protstuion was okay. And how she woukd tourcher men for there sexual pleasure. One day she was told that she was going to get a part in a movie. The director drugged her, strapped her to a bed and had two men with Chainsaws cut off her legs.

Hearing her backstory, made me ball my eyes out.

She held onto me as a serious looking Edward stood over us.

And I nearly had a heart attack one I heard the other face whisper..."She is the one."

Grandmama heard it too and actually said "Take me! What are you waiting for!"

I looked at her in shock, "Are you crazy oma?! You're all I have left! Please I don't want you to die!!"

"I know this may be difficult for you my dear, but your grandmother wants to go" Edward said as he pulled out a knife.

Just as I thought he was going to stab her, Edward hesitated and said "Do you hear music?"

I nodded and nearly sighed as he walked out of the tent to find who was making the music.

Picking up my grandma from the floor, I helped her put her legs back on.

"How couls you do that?! How could you want to die?! I love you, you cant leave me."

Elsa sighed and held me. "I'm sorry libchen, I just got caught up in the moment. I dont want to leave you Libchen but if I ever did.. you'd be okay."

I shook my head and helped her underneath her blankets.

"I love you Grandmama."

"I love you too Libchen."

Once I was sure she was asleep, I ran to meet up with Dandy and hopefully put this night behind me.


	19. 19

"Dandy?! Dandy?!" I called out, but all I got in return was nothing but crickets chirping and the sound of the wind across the lake.

"Where could he be?" I asked myself, but gasped as I suddenly tripped over something infront of me.

It was Dandy, knocked out cold once again.

"Dandy!!" I screamed. With as much strength as I could, I lifted his arm around me and dragged him over to a tree. Laying him down in the grass, I looked him over for any form of injury.

He had a bump on his head but that was all. I wanted to sit there and hold him till he woke up. But nearby I heard the sound of panting and footsteps.

It was a teenage girl a teenage boy and a younger boy around the age of 10.

Getting up, I ran to them to see what was wrong.

"Hey what's going on?" I called out.

The teenage girl turned around and looked at me with teara in her eyes.

"The clown! He was going to kill us! The lobster boy set us free."

I couldn't believe what I has just heard, but I knew what she was talking about.

"Where are they? The lobster boy is my friend."

She pointed behind me, to a path that had an old broken down bus just laying there.

"Okay, town is not that far from here. Just head east and you'll find it."

She thanked me and ran off with the two boys.

I ran down the path, but I couldn't find Jimmy.

All I could see was Edward Mordrake and Twisty sitting around a camp fire.

"My dear...come join us" said Edward with a smile.

Before I could respond, Edwards magic pulled me twards them and sat me down on a log.


	20. 20

As I sat there by the warm fire, I was still frozen in fear at what either if them were about to do.

Edward stood in front of Twisty and asked him to remove his mask in a firm tone.

I gasped once the mask was taken off. Twisty's Jaw was gone, all that remaind was a few teeth a drooly tounge.

Twisty groaned and cried out in pain.

"Calm yourself" said Edward as he put a hand out infront of him.

Twisty looked over at me still groaning.

"I.. It's okay Twisty, Just do as he says" I said trying to be brave.

"The little doll is wise beyond her years. Now focus your mind and I will understand you.. begin at the beginning."

In a calm voice twisty began to talk.

"It was 1943."

"Ah the world in flames. People were in need of clowns and laughter" Said Edward scooting closer to me.

As I looked up I noticed the ugly demon face winking at me.I shuttered in fear and focused in Twisty's story.

He continued to tell us how he was the special children's clown. To Rusty's Westchester carnival and traveling circus.

He loved his job, but some of the other circus folks were jealous of all the love he got from the kids.

So they made up a rumour that Twisty did things to children, and eventually it got out of hand.

Twisty began to cry, and to my surprise Edward offerd him his handkerchief.

"What happened next Twisty?" I asked.

"They drove you out, didn't they?" said Edward.

"Word travels around in the Carnie circus...I couldn't be a clown anymore."

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, as I tried to reach for Twisty's hand. But Edward stopped me in the process.

"Dont make him lose focus!" He whispered to me.

Twisty went on about how he came back to Jupiter and tried to sell toys to a toy shop. But they wouldn't take them, it drove him so crazy and made him so depressed. That he took a shot gun and tried to kill himself. But he only managed to blow off his jaw.He continued to dress like a clown and tried to work at the freak show, but it just didn't work out for him.

"Such a sad tale isn't it? A pitiful one. So knoble, so misunderstood" Said Edward as he kneeld down infront of Twisty.

"Tell me about the children."

Twisty sighed, "I saved them.."

"From what did you save them from?" I asked.

"Answer her clown!" Edward said with a striaght face.

"From the freaks!! The evil, mean, Freaks!!" Shouted Twisty.

"Hey!" I said getting up to defend myself and my family.

"I thought all of them were like that..But Nora..you were the first freak to ever show me kindness..."

I nodded and sat back down. "Not all of us are like that okay, I would've excepted you into the freak show..if I had known you back then."

Twisty turned back to Edward and continued with his story.

"The kids had forgotten that they loved me..so I had to get them back...I made a funny show for them. They're parents were mean so I gave them Candy. And I didn't meake em do any chores. And I got a pretty babysitter for them... I'm a good clown."

As Edward sat there listening to the end of the story. The face continued to whisper. I sat there completely silent, and watched to see what would happen next.

"I have met many killers in my time. But you.. you have caused the demon to weep."

"I don't understand" said both me and Twisty.

"Stand up..both of you."

Both me and twisty did as we were told and watched as Edward turned around.

The face smiled at said, "You're the one."

I screamed like crazy when Edward turned back around and stabbed Twisty over and over again. Until his lifeless body fell to the ground.

But stopped once the others of Edwards clan showed up around us.

Kneeling down, Edward held out a hand and said "Come brother, Join us."

Twisty normal form stood back up and all the carnies put there hands on him as a way of accepting him.

They began to walk off with Edward and Twisty in the back of the line.

I looked at both if them with tear filled eyes.

"Do not weep my dear, this is just how things are." Said Edward as he layed a hand on my cheek.

"..Take good care if him okay?" I said looking into those cold blue eyes.

"You have my word" With that said Edwars leaned in and kissed me. It happened so suddenly that I forgot to close my eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone to say your goodbyes. And Nora my dear, if you ever find yourself alone next Halloween. Do not hesitate to call for us" Edward said with a wink.

I brushed him off and turned twards Twisty.

"I.. I'll miss you. Even after all this..I still think you were a good friend."

Twisty nodded and handed me a hand made wooden toy. It was a colorful clown on a carousel horse.

"I made it for you, hope you like it."

I cried somemore and wrapped my arms around him.

"Take care Twisty..Love you" I said through tears.

"Love you too Nora.. You'll always be my favorite kid."

With that said, Edward and Twisty disappeared into the night.

I clutched the toy tight in my hands and ran off to find Jimmy.


	21. 21

When I finally found Jimmy, he was knocked out in the abandoned school bus.

"Jimmy! Jimmy are you okay?" I said as I shook him.

He sat up with a groan and held me.

I cried on my God brothers shoulder and he helped me to my feet.

'Comeon we have to call the police."

 ** _(That Morning!)_**

I sat in the police car with Dandy answering questions.

Jimmy stood there with an annoyed look on his face. He hated when people stared at him. Not to mention that us freaks weren't exactly accepted by the community.

But by the way the cops were treating us, thanking us and calling us heros. Maybe things were about to change...

Anyways, when all the questions were over with. Me, Dandy and Jimmy walked back to the fair grounds.

When we got there, everyone else was having breakfast and sitting around in their Pajams.

Once Grandmama saw the three of us she said, "Where the hell have you been?!"

"The curfew has been lifted" Said Jimmy calmly.

"They caught the killer?" Grandmama asked.

"They both did, you should be very proud of your granddaughter" said Dandy putting an arm around me.

Just as I was about to say something a swarm of cars came and surounded the fair ground.

"They've come to drive us out" said Grandmama in a serious voice.

Running with her to the main entrance, along with everyone else. We were suprised to see alot of people there.

"What's going on?!" I asked.

"Are you Nora? And are you Jimmy?" A man asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Jimmy asked.

"You saved our son's life young man. I want to shake your hand."

Both Jimmy and me Exchanged glances but went along with it. Jimmy shook the mans hand, and the mans wife hugged me.

Next thing I knew everyone else in the crowd was being nice to my family and friends. And handing them home baked goodies and shaking their hands.

I looked over at jimmy proudly, and exchanged glances with the twins who were smiling at me.

In all that excitement, Grandmama announced to everyone about a new show tonight.

Things seemed to be finally looking up for us.


	22. 22

While everyone else prepared for the show tonight. I sat alone in my tent, staring at the toy Twisty had given me.

Yes I knew what he was. Yes I knew what he did was wrong. But I just wish I had known about his backstory sooner.

He was shunned by everyone just because he did what he loved.

I could relate to that. I mean for god sakes I haven't seen my own damn parents in years. But I bet if they were to see me now, they'd definitely disapprove.

In a strange way I considered Elsa and Paul as my parents. Even though they weren't romantically involved with eacother.

I had a whole family of others who accepted me as I was. But I couldn't understand why I felt so...alone...so...unhappy.

I sat at my vanity and cried as I brushed out my hair.

I didn't even realize that Jimmy had just walked in.

"Hey Nora..you feeling up to sing tonight?"

I shook my head no and dried my eyes before he could see me crying.

"Well okay, but there's a sopt open before the final curtain if you want it."

I nodded and whispered a "Thank you Jimmy" Before he kissed my forehead and walked outside. And came to face to face with a jealous looking Dandy.

 ** _(Dandy's POV)_**

With a dozen roses in my arms, I decided to visit Nora's tent and cheer my girl up.

But before I could even walk in. That damn Lobster boy came walking out.

I frowned and marched right up to him.

"What were you doing in there?!" I demanded.

"Woah, cool your shorts there rich boy. I was just asking Nora if she wanted to sing tonight."

That still didn't phase me.

"Did you make a move on here?!"

Lobster boy just scoffed. "Oh please. I've known Nora for years.Shes like my baby sister. Chill out okay, Green with Envy is definitely not your color."

With that said, he walked back to the big top. And I calmed myself down before I went in to see Nora. I had to find out for myself, if what he said was true.


	23. 23

**(WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!)**

All I wanted to do was just sit there and keep crying. But once I saw Dandy come into my tent, I dried my eyes once again and turned around to greet him.

"Hi Nora..you okay?" Dandy asked noticing my now puffy red eyes.

"Yeah..yeah im okay. I'm happy to see you" I said forcing myself to smile.

"I almost didn't make it. Mother kept rambling on about how some couple was coming to see her. Sounds boaring if you ask me. Being with you is way more fun" he said as he handed me a dozen roses.

"Aww Dandy that's so sweet" I said putting them down on my vanity.

"I ummm...I want to talk to you okay?" He said as he sat on my bed.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" I asked sitting next to him.

Dandy sighed and turned to me with a frown on his face.

"Why was Jimmy in your tent a few seconds ago?"

I gave him an "Are you serious look" but chose to stay calm.

"He just came in here to ask me if I wanted to sing tonight Dandy that's all. He's my god brother, and from what I can see he wants a relationship with one of the twins."

Dandy nodded and pulled me closer to him.

"I Just don't want anyone to take you from me...I love you Nora."

Once I heard him say that, I could feel my heart racing and my eyes welling up with more tears.

Wiping them away with his thmubs, Dandy pulle me in and kissed me.

I kissed back and ran my fingers through his soft black hair.

I did my best to hold back a moan as he deepened the kiss and began to lay me down.

I blushed as he layed ontop of me.

"Dandy... I've never done this before" I said in a shy voice.

Dandy smiled, "Neither have I, we can be each other's first."

I nodded and asked him to zip up my tent and blow out my candles.

Once the tent was dark, and we we're sure that no one would walk in on us. Dandy removed his clothes till he was in nothing but his white underwear.

I blushed and looked down as I removed my clothes, till I was in nothing but my red bra and underwear.

Taking me in his arms, Dandy layed me down again and kissed my neck.

I let out small moans and his hands began to go further down my body.

One hand massaged my chest, and the other was further down rubbing my clit.

"Mmmm..for a virgin Dandy...you know what your doing" I said through heavy breathes.

"I do alot of reading on intimacy" he said as he pulled his hand away.

I let out a disappointed groan, but nearly gasped as he began to pull my undies off of me.

"Are you ready Nora? We don't have to do this if you don't want too."

I looked up at him still blushing and put a hand on hia face.

"Im ready Dandy, just please go slow" I said as I prepared myself for the pain all virgins go through.

Holding onto his shoulders, Dandy entered me and I nearly could feel my eyes poping out of my head!

"Am I hurting you?" Dandy asked in a worried vocie.

"No..No im okay."

"Nora.. you're crying."

I shook my head, "No im okay I promise. These are tears of joy."

He continued to pump in and out of me, both of us moaned in pleasure.

Before I knew it, I could feel myself getting ready to relase itself.

"Dandy! Im almost there" I practically screamed.

"Me too" he said as we both came together.

When he was done, he layed down next to me. Both of us heavily breathing and holding onto each other.

Just as I was on the brink of falling asleep someone outside my tent was calling my name. And it sounded pretty serious.


	24. 24

Quickly putting on two peice white cherry pattern outfit. And waiting for Dandy to get dressed, We both stepped out of my tent. Awaiting us was Paul and he looked very worried.

"Grandpa whats going on?" I asked.

"Elsa's looking for you love... It's umm a family matter."

Once he said that I felt my heart begin to pound.

I nodded and quickly made my way to the big top.

Eveyone I passed by along the way, gave me the same worried look.

"What the hell is going on?" I thought to myself.

Finally making my way inside with Dandy right beside me.

What we both saw made us stop dead im our tracks.

There standing infront of us, was Dandy's mother and..My parents!

"Nora darling, we have some guest's" Said Grandmama as she handed both me and Dandy two shot galsses of schnapps.

"I can see that Oma..what are they doi here?" I asked trying my hardest to not cop an attitude.

"They came down here for the show darling. They have been asking for you."

"Nora Honey, we missed you" Said my mother with a painfully fake smile.

"Look how big you've gotten" Said my dad as they both hugged me.

I looked over at Elsa and gave her an "Are you serious?" look.

She just rolled her eyes and drank down her liquor.

I pulled away and gave them both a straight face.

"Well it took you both ten years to come see or check up on me. What made you do it now?"

"And mother why are you here?" Dandy asked getting annoyed.

"Dandy Darling, I want you home. This ia no place for a boy like you. You need to be with other's more civilized."

Dandy glared at her, but I held his hand to keep him calm.

"Give your son some breathing room Mrs. Mott. He likes spending time with the woman he loves."

Once I said that the room went quiet.

"Well this so called love, needs to end right now. Your coming home with us tonight young lady." Said my dad pulling me by my wrist.

I pulled it away and galred at him.

"I don't think so! I'm 23 years old, this is my home right here."

"Don't be ridiculous Nora. You belong home with your father and myself. We can get all of those tattoos surgically removed and you'll be able to live a normal life."

I groaned in frustration and threw my drink in my mother's face. Causing both her and father, and Dandy's mother to gasp.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! This is the only home ive ever known! I'm proud of how I look, and I love every single person in this camp!"

As I said that, every freak stepped into the tent to support me.

I smiled at them and went to stand by Suzi, eve, Ma patiet,pepper and the twins.

"Theses girls are my sisters, they accept me for who I am."

I walked over to Salty and Meep. "Theses guys are my brother's. They can bearly talk and yet they understand me."

Walking over to Jimmy and Ethel I wrapped my arms around both of them.

"And this is my god mother and brother, they're always looking out for me."

Lastly I walked over to Elsa and Paul.

"And even though I call both of them my grandmama and grandpa. They have beem more of a mother and father to me than either of you ever will!"

My mother began to cry and father galred at me.

"I don't care what you say! You're coming with us and that's final!"

I gasped as he pulled me by my arm and tried to drag me out of the tent.

But Eve and Jimmy blocked the entrance.

"Your not taking her anywhere!" Said Elsa as she pulled me away from my parents.

"She's my granddaughter and she's absolutely right. She belongs here with me and my monsters. You two has your chance and you blew it to hell. Now leave!"

Both my parent's walked out in an angry huff. And did their best to ignore the dirty looks the freaks we're giving them.

Mrs. Mott looked up at Dandy with pleading eyes and begged him to come home.

"I'm not going mother! I'm staying with Nora. I love her!"

With that said he stood by me and smirked as Mrs. Mott ran out crying.

All the other freaks cheered for me. As for me, I hugged my oma and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for not letting them take me."

She ahushed me and smoothed out my hair.

"There there libchen, you'll be okay now. Go back with Dandy to your tent, you need your rest."

I nodded and hugged my family memebers.

"Thank you all."

"Of course, we're family after all" said Bet.

"You would've done the same for any of us" said Bet.

"Take good care of her Dandy shes a good girl" said Jimmy.

Dandy just smirked and walked with me back to my tent.

 ** _(Later That Night)_**

"I still don't understand why they would come for me after ten whole years" I said as I layed with Dandy in my bed.

"What dose it matter? They can't take you away from any of us."

"I never want to go back with them Dandy. They don't accept me like you and my family do. They never will."

"They dont desserve you" said Dandy as he layed a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey Dandy, I get why you dont like your mom. But..what happened to your dad?"

Dandy sighed and told me about how his father, was actually his mothers second cusion.

And how he was hung for crimes that he didn't commit.

"It seems that we both come from messed up families."

Dandy nodded and held me close. "I know youve been through alot Nora. My mother's insults, your parents abadoning you, and your clown friend dieing. But I do have something that may cheer you up."

I watched as Dandy reached under his pillow and pulled out Twisty's old face mask and put it on.

I smiled at him and slept happily in his arms that night.


	25. 25

**_(One Year Later HALLOWEEN Night)_**

"It's almost time for you to go on stage love" Said Ethel as I put on my Ravish me red lipstick.

"Kay ill be there soon"I said with a smile.

But even though I was smiling my mind began to drift to what happened that morning.

 ** _(Earlier That Morning)_**

"They're still not giving up.And it's getting really annoying"I said to the girls as we all say around Eve's trailer.

"When are your parents gonna realize ypu belong here?" Dot asked.

"Hell if I know, all I do know is that something has be done."

"How does Dandy feel about all of this?" Suzi asked.

I sighed, "He's angry of course. He even has a feeling that His mom is paying my parents to find a way to get us both to back home."

"Oh how terrible" said Bet.

But before I could say anything else. A knock came on the trailers door.

In stepped Ethel, "Nora. Elsa is looking for ya hun."

Nodding,I said id be back to my friend's and made my way to my grandmama's tent.

"You called Oma?" I asked.

"Yes darling, we have things we need to discuss."

"Is it about those two assholes that call themselves my parents?"

Elsa giggled and sat down beside me.

"You shouldn't judge them to harshly libchen. Your father was a loving boy at one point on his life. He was honestly very happy when he was told that he was going to have a daughter. Im sorry things changed over the years. I wish they could've accepted you for who you are. But now...they will pay."

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean they will pay Grandmama?"

"I know werw not supposed to preform on Halloween my love. But if you preform tonight, Mr. Mordrake will want a victim. And who better to take than those assholes as you called them."

I couldn't believe what I had heard but I knew she had a point.

"...Okay, lets do it."

We both exchanged galnces and knew that this plan would work.

 ** _(Now)_**

I looked over my outfit, and was very satisfied.

A dress that was black on top and pink and frilly at the bottom. With little carousel horse designs at the bottom.

Silver sparkly flats, and my black hair was wavey and flowing down my back.

I was nervous about how tonight would go but I knew this had to be done.

This was the only way to stay here where I belonged.

I took a deep breath and stood up straight as I walked into the big top.


	26. 26

I smiled and waved at Everyone that were sitting in the audience.

Ethel and Jimmy, The twins, Ma patiet, and Grandmama.

Dandy was there sitting in the front row, dressed in his clown suite from last year only he had Twisty's mask on.

Once he saw me, he lifted it up and blew me a kiss.

I blew one back and shot him a wink.

On the other side of the tent, were my parents and Dandy's mother.

Both her and my father we're flirting with each other. And my mom didn't notice because she was to busy staring at me up and down like a hooker on the street.

I just ignored them and walked up to the stage.

"Good evening everyone, thank you for coming to our one and only Halloween show. And I'm sure that this will be a night to remember."

With that said I gave paul and Eve their ques to start playing. I let the music continue until I was ready to sing.

 ** _(Song DollHouse By Melanie Martinez)_**

Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls

We'll be a perfect family

When you walk away, it's when we really play

You don't hear me when I say,

Mom, please wake up

Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis

No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens

Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen

Places, places, get in your places

Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces

Everyone thinks that we're perfect

Please don't let them look through the curtains

Picture, picture, smile for the picture

Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?

Everyone thinks that we're perfect

Please don't let them look through the curtains

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

I see things that nobody else sees

(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

I see things that nobody else sees)

Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on

Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry

When you turn your back she pulls out a flask

And forgets his infidelity

Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic

Go back to being plastic

No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens

One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen

Places, places, get in your places

Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces

Everyone thinks that we're perfect

Please don't let them look through the curtains

Picture, picture, smile for the picture

Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?

Everyone thinks that we're perfect

Please don't let them look through the curtains

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

I see things that nobody else sees

(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

I see things that nobody else sees)

Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)

Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls

We'll be a perfect family

Places, places, get in your places

Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces

Everyone thinks that we're perfect

Please don't let them look through the curtains

Picture, picture, smile for the picture

Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?

Everyone thinks that we're perfect

Please don't let them look through the curtains

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

I see things that nobody else sees

(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

I see things that nobody else sees)

As I finished up the song, the crowd gave me a standing ovation. Well.. everyone except my parents and Mrs. Mott.

I looked away from them and noticed the green fog that was surrounding us.

"He's here" I whispered into the microphone.

Everyone exchanged glances, they we're extremely scared.

Elsa and myself were the only two who stayed calm.

"What's going on here?!" My dad demanded.

But no one said a word as Edward entered the Big top with Twisty right behind him.

Running off the stage I greeted both of them with a curtsy of my dress.

"Gentlemen, ive been expecting you."


	27. 27

Edward smiled and kissed the back of my hand.

Behind me I could feel Dandy's rage of jealousy burning into the back of my head.

But I assured him earlier that nothing would happen between us.

"Nora my dear, do what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

I smirkd and walked with him to the front of the stage.

"Well as you know, tonight is Halloween. And I know you need a victim to take qith you to the other side. So I figured instead of just one, I'll be nice and give you a Halloween treat of three" I said with a smirk.

"Oh really? How generous of you my dear. And who might they be?" asked Edward.

"Them!" I said as I pointed to my parents and Mrs. Mott who looked very afraid.

"Why them my dear? They don't seem to be freaks."

"Yeah, why do you want them dead?" Twisty asked, earning a dirty look from Edward.

I smiled and stood between the two of them.

"To the both of you they may seem like normal people. A love couple and a mother who just wants her son back. But you have to look deeper than that. You see that lovely couple, abandoned there own daughter here just because she had scribbles all over her body. The father is a man whore and he happens to have a cocaine problem."

My father looked away ashamed and my mother looked at him in shock.

"And the mother is an alcoholic, who did nothing when her daughter came home drugged and abused and bleeding to death."

With every word I said I could feel mu body trembling in anger. But Edward put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Well my dear, the acts of this couple shall not go unpunished. But why should I take that woman next to your mother?"

I looked over at Dandy for his approval, he just kept a straight face and nodded.

"Mrs. Gloria Mott, gave birth to the man I love. But his birth was anything but pure, he was born from the blood of her second cusion. An act of incest if you will. And has kept her son inside a large home, a prisoner of his own families secrets."

Edward nodded and discussed the situation with the face.

"How's everything back home Twisty?" I asked my old clown friend.

"Oh it's okay nora, still got a scar from where Edward stabbed me but it dosent hurt anymore. And i get to be a clown again."

I nodded and smield at him before Edward turned and looked at me with those cold blue eyes.

"He has agreed to take them..but only if they are kileld by the hand of you and your lover."


	28. 28

I stood there frozen, I was no murderer. How could he expect me to do this?

"Is.. isn't there any other way?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "No my dear, unless you want to take there place and join me in my helish hellish crusaide."

I shook my head no, "I cant leave now. My family needs me, but let me ask you this. If I do this..will I go to hell?"

Edward smirked, "Nora my love..hell is not as bad as you think. Do what you think is right my dear."

Taking a deep breath I turned twards Dandy who stood and walked twards me.

In his hand he held a gold pistol, and put it in my hand.

"This is the only way we can both get what we want..If you do this nora..I will not look at you any different. I'll love you no matter what."

I nodded and put my finger on the trigger of the gun.

"Its okay Liebchen, you're going to be fine." Said Elsa rubbing my back to comfort me.

Both my mother and Dandy's mother begged and pleaded for their lives.My father just sat there and glared at me.

"This is for turning me into what I am." With that said, I let the tears fall from my eyes as I pulled in the trigger and shot both of them right between their eyes. Making everyone in the big top jump at the noise.

I turned the gun twards my father who was clapping for some reason.

"Bravo Nora, you've officially become the freak and out of control daughter we knew youd always become. Maybe this is where you belong. A run down circus with a bunch of other freaks. Dirty, revolting, gut wrenching freaks. I'll cut you a deal, ill let you stay here and you can live your life. But as the son of Elsa Mars, I demand a cut in all the profits the freaks will make. They will be working for me from now on, this is my time to shi-"

But before he could go on anymore I shot him multiple times in the chest.

So much that blood got all over my face and dress.

I stood there heavily breathing as Dandy gentley took the now empty gun from my hands.

"They shall rot in hell where they belong my dear. I do apologise for anything that mau have brought you discomfort."

I cursited again to Edward and blew a liss to twisty.

"Happy Halloween everyone. Take care my dear."

Edward bowed and beckoned for Twisty to fallow him.

We all watched as the disappeared into the night. With the souls of the ones that I just shot behind them.

( ** _9MONTHS LATER)_** Things at the fair grounds have changed for the most part. My Grandmama has left it to both me and Dandy to fulfill her dreams of going to Hollywood.

I miss her everyday, but I do see her on holidays.

As for the freaks, well The twins are expecting a baby with Jimmy sometime soon. And ethel is excited to be a grandmother.

The pinheads are enjoying the remainder years they have left, wich sadness me to know they may die soon.

Eve, Suzi and Ma patiet are always there for me and are still my best friends.

My grandpa Paul has found love in a local towm girl named Penny.. she's nice I guess.

As for Dandy and me, we have our goof and bad days like any couple. But he's the love of my life and I can't wait to see how life turns out for both of us.

Scribbels and all.

 **The End.**


End file.
